Kamen Rider Wind
by Neon Genesis Guyver III
Summary: An ancient evil, The DarkSpirits, have been awakened. Only the Six elemental Kamen Riders can save mankind. CH3 up. Introducing Kamen Rider Metal.
1. Prologue

_**KAMEN RIDER WIND**_

**(A re-imagining of my first Rider fic that needed improvement)**

**Synopsis: In ancient times, creatures known as DarkSpirits wandered the world. They were generally peaceful, until Darkness, one of the gods who ruled the DarkSpirits, evoked their power against the humans who he saw as polluting the world. His lover, Light, did not share his vision. Gathering the elemental forces, she endowed six humans with the forces of nature; Earth, Metal, Water, Plant, Wind and Fire. They were, the Kamen Riders! In the final battle, Darkness and the DarkSpirits were sealed away behind a mystic door, to be banished for all eternity. **

**Until…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider

KAMEN RIDER WIND

Prologue

In a mountainous region, in the side of a hill there was a cave. The entrance was made out in the manner of a Shinto shrine. From the entrance one could see a dim light inside the cave.

"This is it!"

Inside the cave were several men in diggers uniforms. At the forefront was an older man with a withered face and glasses who held a lantern. They all stared at a stone door placed on the far-most edge of the cave. The door was covered in paper talismans which sealed the entrance.

"This is it," repeated the old man. "The shrine of the dark god, Ankoku. These mystic seals prove it." He reached out and touched one of the seals gently. A visible bolt of static struck his finger, causing him to flinch.

"Are you okay Professor?" asked one of the others.

The man nodded. "I am, but that door is highly charged with protective chi. I believe this is the genuine tomb of the Dark Army. What a find!"

A man with a pick axe walked up to the door.

"Wait!" shouted the professor. "We don't know what will happen if we open that tomb."

"Sorry Professor," said the man. "But the bosses want us to bring back something of value. Besides, it's just superstitious bull." He raised the pick.

"No!" the Professor shouted. He ran at the man and grabbed the pick. "We can't! If the dark chi is released…!"

"Get off sir before you hurt yourself!" Shouted the man as they struggled.

The others stayed back to avoid contact with the metal object. As the struggle went on, the pick scratched against one of the seals. A symbol was cut in half. A thick dark substance began to seep through the slit of the seal like smoke.

The Professor and the man paused as the substance began to flow harder.

"Dear God!" exclaimed the old Professor. "What have we done?"

The seals began to burn away in black flames. The dark substance poured from the edges and the doors began to open. They blasted out with violent force, the dark substance flowing through the chamber. Dark forms with glowing eyes leaped out of the door at the explorers. The humans ran but couldn't escape. Horrid screaming and the tearing of flesh echoed throughout the cave.

The professor sat amidst the darkness, his lantern the only light in the mass of darkness. He sat panicked, to afraid to move. Then, emerging from the doorway, came a dark humanoid figure. It seemed masculine in shape and wore a long dark cape. A set of eight crimson eyes suddenly illuminated across the figure's head.

The man's eyes widened. "I-it's you… It's y-you! The dark god, Ankoku!"

Suddenly, dark tendrils wrapped around the man's leg. He was being tugged towards the figure as his lamp fell over from him accidentally striking it. As it's light began to fade, the man found himself face-to-face with those glowing crimson eyes.

"_Not Ankoku. Call me… Darkness!"_

The light went out.


	2. Breeze 1

**Kamen Rider **_**Wind**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider.

Breeze 1

Daisuke sat in the plane chair restlessly. After a year abroad he was anxiously looking forward to coming home.

Hikaze Daisuke was a seventeen-year old student with short-cut brown hair and green eyes. He stood 5'5" and had a lean figure. He was wearing a white shirt, black jacket and black pants. He had decided to travel to America to study a year on the exchange program before returning to Japan. He was looking forward to seeing his family again, especially his little sister. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a locket pendant. He opened it and looked at the picture of the little light-brown haired girl smiling up at him.

He and his sister had been orphaned while Daisuke was still a young boy. Although they lived with their aunt and uncle, who were very kind and loving to them both, Daisuke always felt it was his duty to look after his sister.

His mind floated back to a week before he left, to a promise he made…

_Onii-chan!_

_What is it?_

_Why do you have to go?_

_I made a commitment. And I want to see America._

_Can't I come with you?_

_You're too young. You need to stay here with Jii-san and Baa-san. I'll be back before summer, I promise._

_Will you think of me?_

_Always…_

There was a violent shudder of the plane. It shook Daisuke from his reminiscing, but didn't cause him panic. He knew turbulence was to be expected on a plane. But the shaking continued, lightly at first, then with more violence. The captain's voice came up and told the passengers not to panic, but the others on the plane were panicking.

A bright light flashed outside the window, followed quickly with a blast of thunder. The plane had been suddenly swallowed up in a storm. The other passengers began to panic and Daisuke was certainly in the mood to join them. From his seat at the window of the plane, Daisuke looked out and saw the storm brewing around them.

He then could swear he saw something the dark of the storm. It looked like eight red lights in two rows of four. Lightning flashed and illuminated a humanoid figure. Daisuke blinked in shock and when he looked again, it was gone.

"What the…?!"

Thunder and lightning blasted right next to the plane. The blast shot right through one of the engines. Time passed before Daisuke too fast for him to totally acknowledge what was happening around him. He could tell the plane was breaking up around him and that everyone was screaming in a chorus of terror. He then felt the powerful vacuum force of depressurized air push him out of his seat.

It didn't take him long to realize he had been sucked clear out of the plane. He tumbled through the air and managed to look up long enough to see the jet that had been carrying him explode, making him only slightly thankful he hadn't worn his belt at the time. Of course now he was destined for a far less immediate death.

He knew the lack of air would kill him faster than the collision would. Already he felt faint. As he fell through the miles of open sky, Daisuke's last thoughts were of his sister.

_Forgive me… Mari-ch…chan. I… couldn't keep… my…_

Daisuke fainted.

From the surrounding storm, the darkness formed into a clawed hand. The claw reached for the falling man. It nearly reached him, when his body began to glow with radiant light. The clawed hand drew away and dissipated.

The light began to lift young Daisuke up. Soon his body was drawn into a world of light. The light began to caress his form in the shape of thin lines. Slowly his body was illuminating brightly, obscuring his form.

Above him, a luminous form, like a woman in a shimmering gown, floated over him. A dainty shining hand caressed his still-human cheek, causing him to wearily open his eyes. He looked up into the sky-blue eyes of the luminous figure above him.

"_An… angel?…"_ he murmured before falling unconscious again.

His face became covered in light. The angelic figure pulled its hands to its chest. From its breast emerged a small sphere that seemed to be made of swirling air. She pressed it into Daisuke's chest and the light began to clear, revealing silver-grey armor. A helmet with bright red eyes was unveiled shortly before all went white.

* * *

Daisuke's eyes opened. He was looking into the blue sky. He laid casually for a few seconds before some things came to mind. Things like; Did I fall so long it's now morning?; If I did fall, why am I not dead?; What the heck is this thing I'm laying on?

"HEY!"

Daisuke turned his head. Standing next to… whatever he was laying on… was a young girl of his ethnicity. She had hair bound back in a pony tail and was quite pretty in Daisuke's opinion. She wore a white tank top and blue jeans. He wondered why she was giving him such an angry look.

"Hey pal, you're sitting on my car!" she exclaimed.

Daisuke sat up and looked down. Indeed, he was laying on the hood of a car, with his back leaning on the windshield. He looked again at the girl. "Sorry," he said casually as he got off of the vehicle.

"Sorry?!" said the girl. "Listen pal, you can't just lay across someone else's car like that! What on Earth makes you think its okay to just…"

But Daisuke was only half paying attention. He looked about, finding that he was in a fairly rural area on a dirt road. They were parked at a gas station that looked like it had been there a while giving its worn condition. He looked at the car, which was a fairly recent model. He didn't know cars very well but it was a white four-seater. He then looked up into the sky.

_Was I really flying home?_ He thought._ Was that just a dream?_

"Hey!!!" She yelled when it became clear Daisuke wasn't listening. "What's your problem?! You should be grateful I'm not going to sue you."

"For what?" Asked Daisuke mildly. "Taking a nap on your car without any memory of getting there?"

"Huh?" She said in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"I just said it," Daisuke replied, looking at her again. "The last thing I remember is flying in a jet returning from America, then waking up here."

The girl looked at the boy in front of her with deep scrutiny. With his casual demeanor, it was hard to tell if he was lying or not.

"If you don't believe me," Daisuke said, "can you at least drop me off at the next town? I'd rather not walk if I can afford to."

The girl looked at the boy skeptically, then made a face as if thinking about it. She nodded. "Okay, but no funny stuff. I have mace."

Daisuke faked a flinch at the mention of the mace, not really concerned since he would never be so crass as to try such a thing.

* * *

They drove down the dirt road. It had been quiet between the two of them. The girl tried her best to ignore the person next to her as he looked out the car window, staring into the clear and open sky. Tired of the silence, she sighed and turned momentarily to face him, keeping her eyes on the road. "I'm Touma Hikari."

"Hikaze Daisuke," her companion replied casually.

It was silent again briefly.

"So…" Hikari said, " why exactly were you on my car?"

"It wasn't my idea, believe me," replied Daisuke. "I don't know how I got there. I just know before waking up I dreamt I was in a plane, flying home. Then the plane was caught in a storm and struck by lightning, causing it to blow up. It was so real I could swear it happened. The sad thing is I have no idea how I got on your car way out here."

Hikari listened to his voice. She prided herself on knowing when someone was honest or if they were lying. All of her instinct told her he was being truthful. That said, she still wasn't sure what to make of his story. It seemed a tad far-fetched.

"So, Hikari-san," Daisuke said. "Why are you out in the country like this?"

Hikari was a tad thrown off, but answered honestly, "I'm just trying to do a bit of traveling before the next school year. I go to college next year and I won't have much chance to travel."

"I see," Daisuke replied. "I'm also going to college after the summer. I actually was studying abroad this year, which would explain why I was on a plane if that really happened. It all seemed so real." His voice trailed off as he strained to think of how he couldn't know what happened.

* * *

As the white car drove on, a strong wind blew up in their wake, kicking up dirt on the road. In the wind and dust there seemed to appear two silhouetted forms, which vanished as mysteriously as they appeared.

* * *

Hikari had driven them into a small rural town. It had several small houses and was very calm and quaint. She pulled up to a public phone, where Daisuke got out and picked up the phone. He paid the price, then dialed his home phone. It buzzed a few times. Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice came up.

"_Hello! We aren't home at the moment. Please leave a message and we'll try to reach you."_

Daisuke looked at the phone in surprise. This person who had left the message wasn't anyone he knew. The voice was female, but was too youthful to be his aunt and was most definitely not Mari's. He thought he had misdialed, but was almost positive he had dialed the right number.

Not wanting to embarrass himself on someone else's phone, Daisuke hung up right after the message ended and picked up to call again, carefully making sure he dialed correctly. Again he got the strange girl's voice.

_I don't get it,_ he thought. _I know this is their number._

"What's wrong?" asked Hikari, who had gotten out her car and had seen Daisuke's distress. It was even more unnerving than his constantly calm aura that he had had up until that moment.

"I don't understand," said Daisuke. "How could they have changed their number?"

"Do your parents own cell phones?" she asked.

Wanting to avoid explaining his familial situation with her, Daisuke replied, "I live with my aunt and uncle. And my uncle does own one, but I'm out of change."

Hikari, ignoring the sense he was leaving out details, pulled out her phone. "Use mine."

Daisuke looked at her in some surprise. "You sure that's okay, Hikari-san?"

She nodded. "I don't think you'd do all this just to steal my phone."

Daisuke gave a small grin and dialed his uncle's phone. It rang several times before the machine informed him that he'd gotten the voicemail. He sighed and left a brief message saying where he was and asking if someone could pay his way back to Tokyo. He also asked if their number had been changed and told him to give Mari his love.

Daisuke handed the phone back to Hikari. "Now I guess I wait."

"I suppose I should wait with you, huh?" Hikari said.

"Why?" Daisuke said casually. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I appreciate what you've done for me. But you've done more than enough."

Hikari held up her phone. "Hello! You called him on my phone. How did you think he'd call you back, on the payphone?"

The realization hit Daisuke, but bluntly. He said, "Oh right. I suppose that makes sense."

Hikari sighed at the boy's apparent indifference. It was so irritating to her that he didn't take things seriously, especially in his situation.

The two ended up finding a bench and sitting down. They sat and waited for his uncle to call back.

* * *

Down the road, a woman was walking casually down the road in as if she had always done so. While she walked, the wind began to pick up very suddenly. The gusts were hard enough to throw the woman off balance. As she fell, she saw that the winds were beginning to swirl around before her, as if making a whirlwind. She grew frightened, as something began to form in the wind.

A pair of red eyes appeared within the winds as they rapidly disbursed. A creature appeared from out of the winds. It was bird-like with a long and crooked neck and a sharp, hooked beak. It spread its wings of grey/white feathers unveiling a humanoid body. The woman screamed as the creature loomed over her and shouted out a screeching cry.

A man ran outside his house at the sound of the scream and saw the bird monster. Letting out his own cry of terror, he failed to notice that the dirt of the small flower garden before his house was beginning to move. When he heard a growl next to him, he turned his head to see the dirt of his garden had also transformed into a strange monster. The creature had dirt-brown skin, long black nails on its fingers and toes, and a reptilian face. The reptile opened its crimson red eyes and turned to the man, growling monstrously.

Hikari and Daisuke stood up when they heard the nearby shouts. They saw the two monsters. The bird monster had grabbed the woman it had appeared before and tossed her into a wall. The lizard monster also violently grabbed and tossed the man before it and then attacked the man's house with its sharp claws.

People began to notice the ruckus outside their homes and looked out, seeing the rampaging monsters. Naturally, many of these people fled the area, while others went back into their houses. The two monsters immediately took notice of the runners and gave chase.

The bird monster flew through the air and grabbed people with its claws before dropping them harshly. The reptile leaped atop buildings and cars (including Hikari's) and tackled its victims to the ground and scratching them with its claws.

Hikari and Daisuke had quickly joined the fleers when the monsters appeared. They had rounded a corner when the bird monster dropped down before the crowd. With a wave of its wings, the crowd was blown off its feet. Getting up, they began to run the other way.

Hearing a sound above. Daisuke glanced up and saw the reptile about to leap down on him and Hikari. "Hikari-san, look out!" he shouted, pushing her out of the way as the beast landed with a violent crash.

Hikari, upon regaining her senses after the shove, screamed at the sight of the monster. It tried to make a move towards her, but was stopped by Daisuke. "Daisuke-san!"

The boy, out of bravery, determination and a bit of foolishness in his own opinion, ran between the lizard and Hikari and gave it a hard left cross. The monster recovered from the blow quickly and backhanded the youth, knocking him down. It tried to grab Hikari again, but was grabbed by the youth.

As he strained to hold it back, Daisuke shouted, "Hikari-san! Run!"

"Daisuke!" she shouted back in concern.

The lizard began swinging its body to shake Daisuke loose. He shouted again, "RUN!"

Nodding Hikari ran again. She didn't get far however, as the bird monster cut her off and made to grab her.

The lizard managed to throw Daisuke off its back. Daisuke got up only to be grabbed by the monster and shoved violently into the wall of a house. The monster looked at Daisuke and made an irritated growl.

Daisuke managed to open his eyes, which had been closed in pain. He saw the monster in front of him, staring him down for the kill. He was also able to see the bird monster wrap a struggling Hikari in its wings.

_Why is this happening?_ thought a frustrated Daisuke._ The plane… these monsters… Why can't I avoid this? How am I supposed to get to Mari-chan? I promised… Tou-san… Kaa-san… I swore I'd always be there for her! And Hikari-san. She's been so kind to me… I can't even help her! Why? WHY?!_

Daisuke shouted in angry frustration. As he did, a violent burst of air seemed to blast forth from his whole body. The blast was so strong it sent the lizard flying.

Daisuke landed on his feet and wobbled a bit before regaining balance. He looked down at his body in confusion. He saw what looked like swirling air currents flowing over his body. "What the?"

"_It's about damn time…" _said a strange voice.

Daisuke looked about for the source of the voice. To his surprise, beside him appeared a strange semi-transparent figure. He was covered in an insect-like body armor and had the face of an insect. His large round eyes were a bright red color, far different from the other creatures.

Daisuke flinched in shock at first. "Wha-What…?"

The creature turned and with an exasperated tone said, _"'Wha-what' to you too partner. Take it easy I'm on your side."_

"What do you mean 'my side'?"

"_Do you want to keep asking questions, or would you rather save your pretty friend from the DarkSpirits?"_

Daisuke looked and saw that the bird still held Hikari, who struggled against it. He also saw the lizard get back up and charge at him again. In a blur, the insect-like creature entered Daisuke's body.

As the monster made to swipe with both claws, Daisuke thrust his arms forward and held them strait, crossing them at the wrists. The monster's claws were held back by a barrier of fast moving air around Daisuke's arms which caused dust to shoot off of its flesh like sand off a rock. A belt formed around Daisuke's waist. It had a metallic grey buckle and a black strap. The buckle was hexagonally shaped and emblazoned with an insect face with small red eyes. In the center of the belt, below the face was a red turbine fan in a circular indent.

"_Let's go Partner!"_ said the insect creature's voice which emerged from the belt, the small eyes flashing with each word.

Ignoring the voice, Daisuke spread his arms, knocking away the lizard's claws, then stepped forward and laid a strong left cross over its face, bringing his right fist to his side and extending his left hand fingers as he held the end of the motion.

"_**SPIRIT UP!"**_ shouted the belt loudly.

Daisuke's body suddenly was enveloped in a strong swirling wind that obscured his body. The lizard watched this strange phenomenon cautiously. Suddenly, bright red eyes shone through the air and dust that had gathered shortly before it suddenly disbursed, pushing the lizard back and causing more dust to flake off its body.

When it looked up, it saw it's former target had been replaced with an entirely new prey. The new being wore a metallic-grey armor on its chest, shoulders, forearms and left boot. It's chest plate imitated chest muscles and had a black symbol resembling a swirling breeze emblazoned on its left breast. This was also emblazoned on each shoulder pad. Under its armor was a black body suit. It's right leg was covered in a thick armoring that resembled a swirling twister. Embedded in the armor was a sheathed blade with its hilt protruding upwards. On its waist was the belt that had appeared on Daisuke's waist. It's head was covered in a silver-grey helmet with big bright red eyes, antennas that curved back and a fanged mouthpiece.

The monster growled in fierce anger as it recognized this figure. _"Ka…men… Rai…daa…"_

Daisuke looked down at his changed form. "I… Henshined," he observed. Strangely, rather than panicking over his strange new appearance, he found himself once again in his usual calm state, and happy to be there again.

"_Feeling better now?"_ asked his belt.

Daisuke nodded. "I'm still confused," he said. "But I feel much more even now. I think I can fight better."

"_Good,"_ said the belt. _"Let's test that theory."_

Daisuke caught his meaning when the lizard ran at him again. He sidestepped and gave it the clothesline, knocking it back. It tried to attack, but Daisuke moved to quickly and punched it in the gut several times before knocking on its back.

The bird monster noticed the new arrival and screeched in panic. It opened its wings and griped Hikari in its talons. Daisuke caught the sounds of her screams and looked up to see the bird trying to fly away. He ran and leaped into the air. Pulling off a physics defying leap, Daisuke reached the monster and punched it hard across the face, causing it to lose grip on Hikari. Hikari fell towards the ground and screamed. Daisuke dived after her, propelled by gusts of air. He reached her just before reaching ground, where a cushion of air slowed their fall to the point where they landed safely on their feet.

Daisuke had held Hikari securely in his arms as they fell. After a brief hesitation, he released her. Hikari opened the eyes she had closed in fear and looked up at her savior. She hadn't seen his change and so didn't yet realized who this armored hero was.

He turned on his heel and thrust out his arm in a directing manner. "Run Hikari-san!" he said.

Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized his voice. "Daisuke-san?"

"Go!" He exclaimed.

She nodded and ran for cover behind a nearby building.

Daisuke made sure she was a safe distance before returning attention to the battle. Unfortunately, it was too late and he was knocked back as the bird monster rammed into him. He was knocked on his back and strained to sit up as both monsters prepared to come at him again.

"_Partner!"_ Shouted his belt._ "The sword on your leg! Use it!"_

Daisuke took notice of the sword sheathed on his right leg and grabbed its hilt. He pulled it out and stood up. The blade extended into a normal length katana. The lizard came at him, but he slashed it painfully across the chest. It collapsed in pain.

The bird attempted to use its wings to gust up a gale to blow away its enemy, but Daisuke braced himself against it and stood strong. With a swift diagonal-downward slash, Daisuke summoned up a stronger gale that struck the bird and sent it flying. It landed against a building and was knocked out.

Daisuke relaxed, thinking he'd won, when the lizard, now recovered, tackled him to the ground. Daisuke lost grip on his sword and it was knocked out of reach. HE was turned on his back and the monster began to slash him with its claws.

Hikari watched in terror as the monsters claws sparked against his armor and Daisuke flailed helplessly. "Daisuke-san!"

The monster continued swiping until suddenly the armor stopped sparking against its claws. It looked at its hands and realized its claws had been worn away completely.

Daisuke looked down and saw he had received no actual damage. "Well that's certainly interesting."

"_The wind wears away the earth,"_ advised the belt.

Ignoring it, Daisuke thrust both fists into the monster's chest, knocking it off. He kicked it in the chest to knock it back, stood up and kicked it again to give them distance.

"_Partner," _called the voice again. _"Strike your hands to your sides and yell 'Hurricane Kick'!"_

"You know," Daisuke replied calmly as his opponent regained its composure, "I have a name. It's Daisuke."

"_I know that, but we are still partners,"_ he replied.

"What's your name?" Daisuke asked as the lizard made to charge him again.

"_I don't think there's time for that,"_ he said impatiently.

Daisuke sighed. "Later than." He thrust his arms forward and then to his sides. _"Hurricane… Kick."_

"_**SPIRIT CHARGE!!!"**_

The armored brace on his right leg flashed from its ridges. The armor transformed into air which formed into a strong tornado around his body. A set of vent-like ridges were revealed on his leg, which began to glow. His body was raised above the ground. The lizard monster backed away from the powerful winds, afraid of being torn apart. Daisuke caught on fast and wrapped his arms around his chest, allowing the winds' momentum to send him rapidly spinning. The twister moved towards the monster. Once in range, Daisuke threw out his arms and extended his right leg and delivered a sweeping kick across its face.

The lizard was sent spinning, winds whirling around and wearing down its body. When it finally stopped, its body exploded into a burst of dust. Daisuke landed and spun along the ground as he skid to a halt. He then stood up straight and turned to see the last remnants of the monster blow away in the casual breeze. He then looked up to where the bird was, but it was gone.

He sighed, feeling that, for now, it was over.

"_Kaze."_

"Hmm?" Daisuke hummed in confusion.

"_My name is Kaze."_

Daisuke chuckled. "Nice to meet you."

Hikari moved out from behind the building. She looked in amaze at the armored warrior as he turned to her. She was in awe of what she had seen, and began to wonder what on Earth she had gotten herself into.

* * *

"Obaa-san! I'm going out!" called a teenage girl with light brown hair. She was running downstairs in a white shit and brown skirt. She paused before a small memorial shrine on her way out and clapped her hands together. "Onii-chan, watch me from heaven." She then ran to the door, leaving the picture of the smiling brown-haired young man alone.

Before she could leave, a middle aged man entered the house. "Hello," he said.

"Ojii-san," said the girl in surprise. "I thought you left for work."

"I forgot my cell phone," he said as he put on indoor shoes. "Can't leave that behind."

"You'll be late…" she said in a teasing tone, knowing he'd be forgiven for a few minutes.

He found the phone. He noticed a missed call. "Now what's this?" he flipped it open and accessed his voicemail. After giving him the usual rundown, the message started…

"_Hey! Jii-san. It's Daisuke! Listen, I don't know what's going on but I'm sort of in the middle of nowhere here. Listen, if you could…"_

The man's eyes were widened in shock. The voice… the voice on the phone… it wasn't possible. He dropped the phone and fell to his knees. The girl walked into the room after hearing the thud.

"Ojii-san! Ojii-san!" She ran up to the man and began to shake him. "Ojii-san! What is it Ojii-san?! Ojii-san!"

"…_and I'd love to know the deal with the number. Well, give Mari-chan my love. I hope to see you all soon. Good bye." _Beep.

"_End of messages…"_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

On the Next: Kamen Rider Wind

"_The DarkSpirits will destroy your world."_

"I'm dead?!"

"I will protect Mari! I swore it!"

Feel the winds of change blow past! Charge the Spirit!


	3. Breeze 2

**Kamen Rider **_**Wind**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider.

Breeze 2

* * *

Previously

* * *

"_Hey! Jii-san. It's Daisuke! Listen, I don't know what's going on but I'm sort of in the middle of nowhere here. Listen, if you could…"_

The man's eyes were widened in shock. The voice… the voice on the phone… it wasn't possible. He dropped the phone and fell to his knees.

"Ojii-san! Ojii-san!"

* * *

"_Hurricane… Kick."_

"_**SPIRIT CHARGE!!!"**_

The twister moved towards the monster. Once in range, Daisuke threw out his arms and extended his right leg and delivered a sweeping kick across its face.

* * *

Hikari moved out from behind the building. She looked in amaze at the armored warrior as he turned to her. She was in awe of what she had seen, and began to wonder what on earth she had gotten herself into.

* * *

The white car drove down the road. Inside, Daisuke and Hikari sat in relative silence. It had been a strange day for them so far. Daisuke looked out the car window, thinking about all that had happened to him. Hikari was just trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was giving a lift to a real-live henshin-hero.

Daisuke decided to speak up. "Thank you for the ride," He said.

Hikari smiled a bit out of politeness. "It's no problem," she replied. "I was going to Tokyo. Besides, I owe you for saving me earlier."

Daisuke nodded. "I guess you're right. Still I appreciate it."

Hikari returned focus to the road. She noticed a restaurant sign of to the side. "Want to get some lunch?" she asked.

* * *

Mari stared uneasily at her uncle as he lay on the hospital bed. She had called an ambulance after his passing out. He had been admitted and was still passed out.

Mari's aunt reentered the room after a word with the doctor. "Doctor says he'll be fine," she said calmly. "He said he just suffered a mild shock. He should come around soon."

"What could've surprised him that much?" Mari asked.

"I don't know," replied her aunt. "My husband's always been a very sturdy person. Whatever it was, it had to be very serious."

* * *

The two travelers both sat down at a table in the small restaurant. They ordered their food and waited. They were again silent for a time.

"So," Hikari said, starting off. "What exactly happened back there?"

Daisuke shrugged and leaned on his elbows.

"What were those monsters? How did you change like that?"

"I don't know." He replied.

"_Maybe I can shed some light on the subject?"_

The voice startled Hikari, but Daisuke remained unfazed. From his body emerged the air creature that had appeared earlier. He seemed to sit in one of the unoccupied chairs, though his form seemed to have no effect on physical matter. Hikari nearly screamed when she saw him, but Daisuke reached quickly across the table to prevent this.

"Relax," he said calmly. "He's with me."

Hikari nodded, still freaked out a bit, and the boy removed his hand. "What is it?" She asked shakily.

"'_It' happens to be a he, if you hadn't noticed,"_ he replied, acting insulted, though not really caring._ "And He happens to be named Kaze."_

"I wondered what happened to you," Daisuke stated. "I was starting to wonder if I was imagining you. Luckily Hikari-chan here can see you or I'd still think it."

"_I'm a little surprised myself," _admitted Kaze. _"She must have a high spiritual awareness. Only the Rider is supposed to be able to see me."_

Daisuke looked about, confirming that although they were in a very visible point in the room, no one noticed Kaze. "I guess that's for the best." He looked at the creature. "You haven't told us what you are yet."

"_I am Kaze, LightSpirit of Wind, and Elemental Avatar of Kamen Rider Wind," _he replied with a level of pride.

"I guess that's you," said Hikari, looking at Daisuke.

"What is a LightSpirit?" Daisuke inquired. "And for that matter, what's a Kamen Rider?"

"Umm, excuse me?"

All three turned to see the waitress standing with their orders. She had an odd look on her face, having obviously heard Daisuke and Hikari seemingly talking to something that wasn't there.

Daisuke looked right at the girl and calmly said, "Are you just going to stare at me and my sister while we talk, or are you going to give us our order?"

Stiffing up, the girl quickly handed them their food and walked off. Daisuke and Hikari both stated the traditional "Itadakimasu" and began to eat. As he started on his food, Daisuke casually stuck his chopsticks into his rice strait up. Hikari gave him an odd look until the LightSpirit reached for it.

As he grabbed the bowl, an airy spiritual duplicate of the bowl and the rice appeared in his hands while Daisuke's stayed on the table. _"Thank you," _he said._ "I'm starved. __Itadakimasu__."_

Hikari looked at Daisuke curiously as the spirit began to wulf down his food. "How'd you know that would actually work?" she asked.

"I didn't," Daisuke replied simply. He turned back to Kaze. "Assuming that the interruptions have stopped, can you finally answer my questions?"

Kaze held up a finger, signaling to wait a moment while he swallowed. _"Of course; how rude of me. It is time you know what has been happening." _He cleared his throat and took a few long breaths as he readied to tell his tale.

"_It was many centuries ago. At that time you humans were little more than rural folk in the lands watched over by the two gods. The two gods ruled over this land and maintained the balance of spiritual and natural forces. My mother, the goddess known as Light, monitored the natural world. Her lover, the god Darkness, was master of the spiritual plane and the inhabitants of it, called the DarkSpirits. For ages they ruled in peace._

"_However, Darkness began to grow concerned. He saw that the humans were not content in their natural place. He knew that soon they would branch out and destroy the forests around them, that the natural world would be damaged by them. Not wanting to see that happen, he implored my mother to take action against them. She refused. Theirs was the duty of maintaining balance between the spiritual and the natural, not within them. The humans' actions were the workings of an even higher will that they were meant to neither understand nor question._

"_Darkness wasn't content with that. To his credit, what he did next he did out of love for my mother, but she will never forgive him for it. He knew that if the natural world destroyed itself that my mother would fade into nothingness. So he did what has totally forbidden of him. He evoked the DarkSpirits!_

"_Of course there was no way he could have known what would happen. After all it had never been done before, not by any of the others. He could never have realized how giving his DarkSpirits physical form would affect them. How it would turn them into vicious monsters who craved carnage and destruction. They rampaged across the land, bringing death and destruction in their wake. In the end it was Darkness who was bringing about the end of the natural world._

"_My mother tried to stop him but he felt foolishly compelled to try and fix his mistake. He could not command his minions as physical creatures, so he took a physical form himself. And soon he to fell into madness as his charges had._

"_Darkness became a dark god of destruction and led his forces against your ancestors. He declared himself Emperor of the World and set out to eradicate all natural life. My mother knew that if she did not intervene, all would be lost. She called for me and my siblings, the six LightSpirits who command the six elemental forces. She knew exposure to the physical world would also drive us to madness. Instead she bound our spirits to six noble and kind humans. These humans became endowed with our powers so that they could fight the DarkSpirits and defend their world. They were the first Kamen Riders._

"_After a long battle, the riders were finally able to wear down Darkness and his forces. They drove them in a cave and placed special seals to hold them there. Then my siblings and I returned to the spiritual realm and life continued on._

Kaze sat with crossed arms as he finished his tale. _"For centuries the DarkSpirits laid dormant in that cave, until recently when a group of humans accidentally broke the seal and allowed them to free themselves. While Darkness and his forces restored their strength, my mother sought out humans who were to become the new Kamen Riders."_

"Like Daisuke," Hikari observed.

Kaze nodded. _"His human spirit was compatible enough with my own to allow for a merger. After a few years of adaption to the state, we were allowed to come here to join the fight."_

Daisuke's eyes widened at the mention of the word 'years'. He stood from his seat. "Years?!" he asked in a panic, not caring that he was drawing attention from the other customers. "What do you mean years?! How many years?!"

Kaze sighed, giving off an air of reluctance. He looked directly at Daisuke. _"You've been missing from your world approximately seven of your human years."_

Daisuke sat back down in his chair, a look of shock on his face. "T-that…" he mumbled. "… the crash. Seven years…"

"_Yes Daisuke-kun,"_ Kaze replied sadly. _"The plane accident was real. As far as this world is concerned, Hikaze Daisuke died along with all of those others in that plane. I'm sorry partner."_

Hikari was also surprised by this. She looked at the boy across from her, not sure if she believed what the LightSpirit had just told her. She was also amazed how far off the edge this was driving Daisuke. "Daisuke-kun…"

Daisuke stared blankly in shock. "I'm dead?!" He said in disbelief. "Seven years… Mari… she's a teenager now…" His face grew angry. He stood again and slammed his fist into the table, looking right at the spirit. "YOU BASTARD! How could you do this to me?! How could you take me from her?! How could you let Mari think I was dead?!"

Kaze didn't answer. The LightSpirit sat calmly through his shouts.

Nervously, a waitress walked up to Daisuke. "Pardon me sir," she said. "You're disturbing the other customers. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Fuck you lady!" Daisuke shouted.

"Daisuke-kun!" Hikari scolded, though not angrily.

Daisuke seethed a moment before running out of the restaurant. Hikari stood as if to chase him, but stopped, not sure of how to comfort him. She turned to Kaze, but the spirit was gone.

In the parking lot Daisuke stood for a moment. He let out a frustrated yell, then slammed his fist onto the roof of a car.

Kaze manifested behind him. _"I'm sorry partner,"_ he said. _"If there had been any other way…"_

Daisuke's breathing slowly returned to normal. He breathed in and out a bit before answering the Spirit. "It's okay," he said calmly. "I'm the one who should apologize for letting myself go that much. It's just… I promised I'd always look after her. I know that she's probably okay with my uncle and aunt. But… I swore that I'd always be there for her. Knowing that I missed out on so much of her life just tears me apart inside."

"_I understand,"_ Kaze replied. _"I have five siblings. I'm the second oldest, so I know what it means to worry about your siblings."_

Daisuke nodded. "Then I guess it's up to us brothers to keep an eye on each other, for our siblings' sakes."

Hikari walked out of the restaurant with a disappointed look. "Well, I don't think we'll be let back in here again," She said. "You okay Daisuke-kun?"

Daisuke nodded and gave a quick smile. "The wind only moves forward; that is its nature. If I am the wind then I mustn't dwell over the past."

Hikari gave Daisuke a surprise. "Well, that was very deep. I'm impressed."

Daisuke chuckled under his breath. "Let's go."

Daisuke and Hikari entered the car and returned to their journey.

* * *

Mari returned home alone. Her aunt had remained with her uncle while Mari had gone to school. She had missed one or two of her earlier classes, and had to ask her friends for notes. Mari once more greeted her brother's memorial.

As she walked inside, Mari noticed her uncle's phone on the floor. She picked it up and put it on the table, not thinking too much about it. She went upstairs to rest and hope for her uncle's health.

* * *

Hikari's car finally reached Tokyo several hours later. Rather than go straight to his house, Daisuke opted to go to a hotel. He was not quite ready to face Mari and his family. They pulled into a moderate hotel and Hikari paid for the night for each of them.

Later that night Daisuke stood outside the hotel, just enjoying the night air. Hikari exited the hotel and walked up Daisuke.

"You okay?" she asked.

Daisuke nodded. "I'm trying to figure out how to explain what happened to me. How do you tell your loved ones that the reason you've been gone seven years?"

Hikari shrugged. "I'm sure you'll find a way."

Daisuke nodded. He pulled out the locket and looked at the picture of Mari. He wondered how different she would look now.

"Is that her?" asked Hikari, looking over at the picture.

"Yes" Daisuke replied. "I don't know what I'll say to her. I wish I could explain what happened to her. But I don't think there's any way she'd believe it."

Hikari put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you Daisuke-san. I hope it all works out."

Daisuke smiled, appreciating the girl's kindness. However, as a breeze pushed past them briefly, Daisuke lost his smile.

"The wind has changed," he muttered.

Hikari grew concerned as she saw his expression. "Daisuke-san?"

"Hikari, get inside," he commanded.

She hesitated a moment before hearing a familiar screech on the night air. Immediately she ran for the door of the hotel but stayed outside to watch what would happen.

Daisuke moved out into the open more. There was stillness for a second. Then Daisuke suddenly ducked and rolled as the bird monster from the village swooped down from the sky, nearly grazing Daisuke with its talons.

Daisuke jumped up as the bird monster landed and turned to face him. "I was wondering where you went," Daisuke said. "You got away before."

The monster rasped and screeched angrily at him. _"Ri…daa… kill!"_

Daisuke developed a small smirk of confidence. "Kaze!"

The air-based spirit appeared beside his counterpart immediately. _"Looks like it's playtime, eh Daisuke?" _he said in anticipation.

The human nodded in agreement. "Let's go!" Daisuke brought his hands to his waist. Kaze vanished and reformed himself as the belt. The turbine fan began to spin rapidly as Daisuke thrust his arms out in front of him, crossed at the wrists. He twisted his hands into a horizontal position as he slowly spread his arms wide. **"HENSHIN!"** He brought down his right hand over the belt and thrust his left arm over his chest.

"_**SPIRIT UP!"**_

The fan continued to spin, as a powerful mini-twister formed around Daisuke. Inside the winds, the body armor formed and linked onto Daisuke's form quickly. When his armor fully formed, Wind disbursed the twister with a quick arm motion. He stood fully equipped before his enemy.

"So," he said, "let's see which wind blows forward, and which retreats."

The bird screeched violently as it flew at Wind. He let the monster tackle him, allow him to use its momentum to flip it on its back. They both got back up, allowing Wind to kick the bird several times. He also laid several punches against it. The DarkSpirit retaliated with powerful swipes of its claws, managing to knock Wind back. After rolling from the blow Wind grasped the sword sheathed on his leg, but before he could draw the sword, the DarkSpirit grasped his shoulders in its claws and lifted him into the night sky.

The monster carried him into the sky. It slashed at him with its claws, sparking against his armor. Wind strained to again reach his sword. Wind managed to grip the hilt of his sword and rapidly slashed at the DarkSpirit's wings. In pain, the bird-monster lost grip on Wind. As he was in freefall, Wind quickly swiped his sword in the direction of the DarkSpirit. Near-invisible blades of air flew at the beast, dismembering its wings. Wind floated safely to the ground while his adversary hit the street with such force as to crack it.

Wind watched as the bird monster struggled to stand. Its body was broken and it was severely weakened.

"_Ready to end this partner?"_ Asked Kaze from within the belt.

Daisuke nodded. He brought his hands to his sides.

"_**SPIRIT CHARGE!"**_

The fan in the buckle began to spin again. As the protective plating on his right leg vanished a whirlwind formed around him. Spinning inside the funnel of air, Wind drew closer and closer to his target.

"**HURRICANE KICK!"**

He quickly thrust out his leg, delivering a swiping kick to the bird monster. The DarkSpirit was thrown spiraling into the air before dissipating in a violent burst of air.

Wind exited the twister and audibly skid to a halt in the street below. The plating reformed on his leg as he stood victorious over his foe. After being assured the fight was totally over, Wind began to make his way to the hotel.

* * *

In his hospital room, Mari and Daisuke's uncle laid quietly in his hospital bed. His wife sat by his side, waiting for him to wake up.

Softly, the man began to mutter in his sleep. "Dai…su…ke…-kun…"

* * *

On the next Kamen Rider Wind

"Onii-chan!!!"

The plant based monster easily damaged Wind.

"Another… Rider?"

**Feel the winds of change blow past! Charge the Spirit!**

**AN: I feel this one may have been a tad short, but it's the best I could pull off at this time. I'm just glad I could continue one of my series. I hope I can do more with my other titles.**


	4. Breeze 3

**Kamen Rider Wind**

**Breeze 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider.

* * *

Previously

"_My mother sought out humans who were to become the new Kamen Riders."_

"Like Daisuke."

"Seven years…"

"What could've surprised him that much?" Mari asked.

"_Ri…daa… kill!"_

"**HENSHIN!"** He brought down his right hand over the belt and thrust his left arm over his chest.

"_**SPIRIT UP!"**_

"**HURRICANE KICK!"**

He quickly thrust out his leg, delivering a swiping kick to the bird monster. The DarkSpirit was thrown spiraling into the air before dissipating in a violent burst of air.

* * *

In the dark night, a lone figure stood silently atop a building, looking down at the busy streets. As he maintained his place, a group of three inhuman figures appeared behind him.

He sighed as he noticed their presence. "Looks like it's gonna be one of those nights, eh partner?"

"_Yes, Kai," _replied a voice whose source was unseen.

The creatures snarled angrily from behind. The figure brought his hands to his waist. A second later, the sounds of slicing metal and beastial cries filled the night. A figure clad in shimmering metal stood over the vanishing corpses, sharp blades held in each hand. Looking up to the full moon, sharp eyes glowing red, the figure let out a howl, like a wolf.

"_AAAAWWWWWOOOOOO!"_

* * *

The next morning came and Daisuke and Hikari woke up and left the hotel. Daisuke stretched some aching muscles. Hikari looked at her traveling companion with concern.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Daisuke. "Being dragged off into the air by a crazed bird monster isn't very conducive to a good night's sleep."

"Do you think we'll run into any more of those things?" Hikari asked nervously.

"Don't worry," Daisuke said confidently. "I'll handle anything that comes for us."

Hikari nodded as she opened her door.

They drove down the road. As they did, they were unaware of prying eyes following their movements.

* * *

A young man walked down the city streets casually. He stood out amidst the crowd. He wore a long white jacket with cut-off sleaves over a black shirt and white pants. His shoes had metal spurs attached which scratched against the ground as he walked. His face was lean, as was his figure. His hair reached to his shoulders. As he walked, he came to a sushi restaurant. He walked inside. It was a relatively small but well populated restaurant. It was made in the traditional style Casually, the young man sat before one of the chefs.

"Your order sir?" asked the chef.

"Whatever is your best," replied the man.

The chef nodded and prepared a complicated dish for the young man, the house specialty. As it was prepared, the young man watched the chef's movements and preparation very carefully. He especially minded the manner by which the chef cut. When it was done, he was presented with a very fancy and complex dish.

"Please enjoy it," said the chef.

The young man scrutinized the meal for some time. After a few minutes, he picked up chopsticks and thrust them into a thicker piece. He left them in, straight up. He then began to look to his right. The chef couldn't help but stare at the strange manner of this man, especially in how he had placed the chopsticks.

Finally the young man chuckled and nodded. "Of course, you are right my friend. These fools are far from worthy." He then stood up. "I apologize for making you endure this disgrace, Kinzoku." He then knocked the tray over, the food uneaten.

"Hey!" exclaimed the chef. He walked up to the young man angrily. "What the hell are you thinking? That's an expensive dish you just threw out!"

"That shit is not worth a single yen," replied the young man. "No, a millionth of a yen."

"How dare you…"

The chef stopped when the young man drew a chef's knife from his jacket. He held it up to the chef's face. The chef began to grow very afraid as the blade was held towards his face. Some customers had noticed and grew afraid; women began to scream. The chef began to whimper, until the man stylishly spun the blade on his finger and held the blade so it pointed up.

"Allow me to teach you all your gross error. After this day, you will never be able to eat common sushi again." He then grinned a grin that could truly be called devilish.

* * *

The car drove up the road that lead to Daisuke's home. They stopped before the house. Daisuke looked at the house with a sense both of hope and deep dread. Here was the home he had left. He exited the car and walked up to the house. As he did, he noticed a tarp-covered object next to the house. Daisuke smiled as he walked up to the object, ripping off the tarp. Underneath was a motorcycle. It was a racing model. It had a silver-chrome finish, although it was a tad faded from years without use.

Daisuke affectionately petted the machine. "CrossBreezer," he said. "Uncle actually kept you around."

Hikari walked up and couldn't help but smile a bit as the boy fawned over his machine. It was possibly the happiest she had ever seen him. Daisuke sat on the machine. He had missed his bike. He couldn't bring it abroad with him. He had always loved riding, feeling the wind on his face. Just sitting on the machine that had been without him for over eight years brought back a great sense of nostalgia.

"Good to see you again CrossBreezer," he said.

"CrossBreezer?" asked Hikari.

"My nickname for it," Daisuke replied. "This bike has been with me so long it's practically an extension of me."

"CrossBreezer," Hikari said with a light smirk. "That's a very interesting name for a bike, isn't it?"

Daisuke was a tad confused. Then he remembered his present circumstances and chuckled a bit. "I suppose it is a tad ironic."

"_Not really,"_ said Kaze, who appeared beside his partner. _"Why do you think you became my avatar?"_

Daisuke raised a brow at his LightSpirit partner's statement, considering what he might mean.

Kaze sighed, seeing he'd have to expand on the thought for Daisuke to get it. _"Your love of speed, the wind in your face. That passion you put into riding. You connect with the element."_ He then motioned to the bike. _"Besides, you aren't a Kamen _Rider_ for nothing."_

"Hey!"

Both Daisuke and Hikari turned their attention towards the shouting individual. It was a young teenaged girl with light-brown hair. She was garbed in a school uniform.

"Get off that!" She shouted. "That's my brother's bike. You have no right to try and steal it! Get out of here before I call the…" She was about to say "police" when she got a good look at the young man on the motorcycle.

Daisuke dismounted and looked straight back. Both stared at the other with a sense of awe and disbelief.

"Mari-chan," the boy stated calmly.

"Onii-chan…" the girl replied. Then her eyes rolled back and she fainted on the spot.

* * *

The store owner reacted immediately as soon as he heard the commotion. He ran out into the restaurant where he saw a man at the preparation station. The man wasn't one of his workers, and yet it looked as though he was preparing a dish.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

No answer was given. As he moved to see what the man was doing, he watched in awe at the skill the man used when wielding his blades. The steel cut the meat and rice with ideal precision. In all his years, owner had never seen such grace and skill applying to preparing sushi.

"Who is this guy?" asked the owner quietly.

"I don't know," replied the chef. "He threw out the special and then started making another himself."

"Huh?"

When the young man finished his work, he gently placed down his knives and presented the dish to the owner and the chef who had served him. Nervously, they looked over the dish. It was basically the same as the dish presented to the young man, except that it seemed more carefully prepared. The two men sampled the dish before them. Both men's eyes widened and a single word escaped their lips.

"Delicious!"

The man picked up his blades, cleaned them off with a cloth, and then remoistened them in his jacket. He then turned and walked out silently.

"H-hey, wait!" The owner called out.

He ran outside, but the man somehow had disappeared into the crowd. He scratched his balding head in confusion.

* * *

Daisuke carried Mari into the house. He gently laid her on a chair. He stared briefly at the girl in front of him. This teenaged girl was the same person as the little child he had left behind, what was to his mind, a year ago. She had grown up quite well, he noted. It stunned him that this girl really was his sister. Hikari walked in behind Daisuke and Mari. She had no idea what to say to the boy. She was a total outsider in this situation. She only knew Daisuke mildly and she had never met Mari before today. All she could do was watch as the brother looked at his sister.

After a short time, Mari began to stir. Her eyes opened slightly as she looked up. Above her was the man she had seen outside. As her vision got clearer, she became even more certain that this man was her brother.

"Onii-chan…" she said. "Am I dreaming?"

Daisuke smiled and shook his head.

"Am I dead?" She asked. "Is this heaven?"

Daisuke chuckled and shook his head again.

"Are you really alive Onii-chan?" she asked.

Daisuke knelt down and nodded.

Without warning, the girl jumped from her position on the couch and into the young man's arms. They embraced happily. Mari cried into her brother's shoulder as he held her in his arms, a few small tears running down his face as well. Hikari watched this exchange happily, wiping a few stray tears from her own eyes at the beautiful scene.

* * *

The young man leaned on his steely chopper as he ate a sandwich. Since he hadn't eaten earlier, he was making up for lost time. As he ate, in a rather ravenous fashion, a sound came to his ears. He looked around himself curiously. He was suddenly aware of the metal around him vibrating. He could see the metal lamp-post shaking. He could hear the vibration of a fire hydrant. He could feel the vibration of his own bike.

With this the young man sighed and tossed the remains of his sandwich away. "Looks like it's gonna to be one of those days, eh Kinzoku?"

Next to him appeared a semi-transparent figure. It's form was composed of shimmering dust. It had the appearance of a wolf with metal-chains hanging from its shoulders. It nodded and in a deeply masculine voice said. _"Yes, Kai."_

The young man, Kai, mounted his chopper and headed into traffic, following the sounds of the metal around him.

* * *

Mari brought tea out to her brother and his friend. She sat with them as they drank. They all sat quietly as everything continued to sink in. Mari was still processing that this young man sitting next to her was her brother. She couldn't believe how little he had changed.

Hikari, feeling awkward, decided to speak up. "So, Mari-chan," she said. "I don't think I've been properly introduced. I'm Hikari."

"Nice to meet you," replied the teen. "So, how did you meet Onii-chan?"

"Oh, I was just giving him a lift. He was on my way."

Mari, brought to the open, then turned to Daisuke. "Onii-chan, I want to know, just where have you been all this time?"

"That's…" Daisuke began uncertainly. "That's hard to explain."

"Everyone said you died one the plane," Mari continued. "What really happed Onii-chan?"

"I…" He paused. His gaze turned to the outside. He suddenly heard the breeze against the trees. He felt something wrong. "The winds have changed," he muttered. "Mari-chan, Hikari-san, stay in here."

Daisuke quickly ran outside. Mari, concerned, ran after him before Hikari could stop her. Daisuke stood in the yard and listened to the wind.

"Onii-chan!" Called Mari. "What is it?"

"Mari! Get Inside!" he commanded.

But it was too late. A wall of vines suddenly shot from the tree, blocking Daisuke and Mari from the door. The vines were arranged in a web-style pattern. Mari screamed in fright as the source of the vines revealed itself. What dropped from the tree was a monster of wood and vine. It had eight limbs, two legs and six arms. Its face was hideous with dark eyes and mandible fangs. The creature was a NatureSpider.

"_I've found you, Rider!"_ It hissed.

"You talk?" Daisuke said in surprise.

"_Not all DarkSpirits are lackwits. I am superior to EarthLizard and WindVulture."_

"Stay behind me Mari," Daisuke said. "Kaze!"

The belt formed on his waist. He thrust his arms forward, crossed at the wrists. He then spread his arms, the fan on the belt spinning rapidly. **"HENSHIN!" **He held his right hand over the belt and then thrust his right arm over his chest.

"_**SPIRIT UP!"**_

The winds swirled around him as Daisuke transformed. They disbursed, showing his completed transformation. Mari looked at her brother in shock. She had no idea what to make of the insect and wind themed armor.

"Let's go Kaze," Wind said.

"_Be careful partner,"_ replied the spirit._ "It's a NatureSpirit. It has an elemental advantage."_

"I'll keep that in mind."

Wind ran at the DarkSpirit. The Rider grappled with the monster. He punched it as hard as possible, but the DarkSpirit barely flinched. It swiped its claws against his chest, sparking on the armor. Wind pulled back. He then looked down in surprise as he saw just how badly the Spider had scratched his chest plate. The cuts were nearly an inch deep, though they were slowly repairing themselves.

"I guess you weren't kidding about that disadvantage," He said.

"_I warned you,"_ replied Kaze. _"This is going to be a tough fight. LOOK OUT!"_

Heeding the warning, Wind dodged the incoming strikes of the Spider's six arms. The arms stretched to follow him as he moved acrobatically to avoid them. Mari, who had been watching in fearful curiosity, began to worry about her brother who was on the losing end of this fight. Wind drew his sword and took swipes against the arms of the spider. Although this did block the strikes, it also dulled the blade.

"Would the Hurricane Kick kill this thing?" Wind asked desperately.

"_It might be the only thing we can do that would affect him,"_ replied Kaze.

The Spider chuckled as it watched its prey wane in exhaustion. From its mouth shot a vine which went straight towards the Rider.

"Look out!"

Mari, seeing the shot, ran towards her brother and pushed him away as she was caught by the vine. The vine wrapped her up like a cocoon and dragged her back to the Spider.

"Mari-Chan!" Wind cried out as she was grabbed by the Spider.

"_Hmm, a hostage,"_ the creature said with amusement. _"How intriguing. If you want her back Kamen Rider I suggest you catch me."_ With that, the Spider leaped into the air. It's additional limbs stretched out and carried it over the rooftops of the other houses towards the city.

Daisuke growled angrily as the creature ran off. Thinking quickly, he ran to his bike. He broke threw the vines that had before held him back, but which weakened in the absence of the spider, and mounted the cycle. The bike revved to life under the Rider and he drove off into the city. Her way no longer blocked, Hikari ran out just as Wind drove away. She watched her new friend drive off to a difficult battle with a sense of deep unease.

"Good luck Daisuke," she said quietly.

As he drove, a powerful wind enveloped the bike. The machine began to change, its front becoming more insect-like. Hydrofoils formed along the sides and twin jets appeared next to the muffler. When the winds cleared, the bike had fully transformed into a new machine. Wind briefly acknowledged this, but remained focused on saving Mari. Moving into the city, the Spider began to use buildings to climb higher.

Mari screamed in its grasp as the Spider carried her above the streets. _Is this the end?_ she thought. _Is this how I'm going to die? At the hands of this monster?_

Suddenly, a familiar sound reached her ear. It was the sound of a roaring engine. She looked down and saw Kamen Rider Wind riding the spiritually enhanced CrossBreezer.

"ONII-CHAN!" she cried out to him.

Wind looked up. He could see the Spider crawling along the building, his sister in tow. Switching on the hydrofoils, the bike quickly shot into the air as the jets kicked in and propelled CrossBreezer up towards them. Once close enough, Wind leaped up onto the seat of the bike before jumping up above the Spider. With his right leg thrust out, he delivered a flying side kick to the monster's back. This actually stunned the creature enough for it to lose grip on Mari. The girl screamed as she dropped. Wind dived after her, catching her mid-drop. CrossBreezer then flew up beside them. Wind remounted it and pulled the bike into a graceful landing.

Wind stood Mari up and ripped the vines from her. "Get out of here Mari," he said.

"But, Onii-chan…" she protested.

"No buts," he said. "Go!"

Nodding, Mari obeyed and ran for an alley, hoping that her brother would survive. The Spider leaped down. Wind dismounted CrossBreezer and brought his hands to his sides.

"_**SPIRIT CHARGE!"**_

The fan on the buckle spun as the gale-winds surrounded the Rider. The Spider just watched as Wind began to spin in the vortex and charged at it.

"**HURRICANE KICK!"**

Wind made the swiping kick, only to have his leg caught in its claws. The Winds died down as the creature laughed evilly.

"_Fool,"_ it said as it spat out a series of vines at him.

The vines pinned Wind to the wall of a building. As they held him down, glowing energy flowed through them and into the Spider.

"_Foolish Rider," _It mocked. _"Now I shall feed on the power of the LightSpirit and put an end to you. Die, Kamen Rider Wind!"_

Wind strained against the vines, but the web just drained his power faster.

"Onii-chan!" Mari cried as she watched her brother be tortured.

The Spider laughed maniacally as it watched Wind struggle. It reveled in the knowledge that it would be the first to kill a Kamen Rider. Unfortunately for it, this victory was short-lived. The vine that connected the web to the Spider was inexplicably severed. The Spider stumbled as its new power was cut off. The vines holding Wind quickly withered and he managed to break free of the web.

"What was that?" He asked in confusion.

"_Look!"_

Wind suddenly noticed a knife sticking in the ground. The edge was covered in a green substance, the same substance leaking from the severed vines. Both he and the Spider turned to the sounds of footsteps. The young man named Kai walked up to them slowly. He moved between the Rider and the Spider and turned towards the DarkSpirit.

"_Who dares?" _asked the Spider angrily.

Kai chuckled. "You know," he said. "For a talker, you aren't all that bright."

He brought his hands to his waist, his fingers bent in a clawed manner. In a flurry of metallic sparks, a silvery belt appeared around the young man's waist. The buckle was made to look like a silver-faced wolf with a small gear in its mouth.

The Spider fliched in shock and terror. _"It's you!"_

"Bingo," the young man replied. He brought his hands to his face, palms facing him with his left hand over his right. Then he thrust them down over the belt, which made the gear in the center spin, spitting out metal sparks. **"HENSHIN!"** Gracefully, the young man raised his arms out to the side before rapidly bringing his right hand over the belt and his left down in front of him in a chopping motion.

"_**SPIRIT UP!"**_

In a massive flurry of sparks, the young man began to change. His form was covered in silver armoring, with a gray-chromed under armor. The tips of his gloved fingers were covered in metal claws. At his sides formed a pair of ornate daggers. The chest plate sported two metal chains that ran over the shoulders and connected to the back plate. The shoulder pads, right gauntlet and boots all had metal blades attached, while the left gauntlet was heavily armored. The helmet featured two extensions on the side, looking like ears. The face was made like a medieval visor, with only the glowing red eyes visible.

The monster flinched in fear._ "It… it's you! Kamen Rider Metal!"_

Under his helmet, the young man smirked.

Wind gasped in amazement. "Another… Rider?"

"Hey, Wind-san," Metal called to his counterpart. "I'll finish this, you rest up."

Wind nodded, a curious smile creeping up under his mask.

Metal turned full attention to the spider. "I don't like enemies who use low tactics. Threatening pretty young girls being one of the lowest. I find it all in poor taste." He drew the blades from their sheaths and spun them around skillfully before stopping in a fighting stance. "And those without taste shall learn their error at the tips of my blades."

The Spider attacked, its claws reaching to strike. Metal skillfully slashed each claw as it came into range. One of the claws swiped past his face. With his blade, Metal silced through the extended arm and severed it. The Spider screeched in pain as its limb flailed about the floor before wilting. The Spider hissed angrily, shooting vine/webs at the Rider. Metal gracefully diced the strands as he ran at the Spider. He thrust the Daggers into the DarkSpirit's chest and then leaped up and kicked it in the face. Metal then did a mid-air back flip, landed and then yanked the daggers out, releasing a stream of green blood.

The Spider stumbled in pain, its wounds refusing to heal. Metal resheathed the daggers. "Lets finish this Kinzoku," he said, holding up his left arm.

"Yes Kai," replied his Spirit.

Metal held out the gauntleted arm.

"_**SPIRIT CHARGE!"**_

The heavy armoring quickly dissolved into metal sparks, revealing several spinning gears running around the arm. Sparks appeared around the Spider, keeping it in place. Metal threw out his arm as sparks wrapped around the hand, covering it in a silvery glove with sharp claws. Letting out an excited howl, Metal ran at the Spider. **"STEEL DICER!"** He slashed the Spider across, then backhand, continuing with an upper before delivering a vertical chop straight down the middle.

The Spider remained unmoved for a second. Then, its body fell apart, withering as green smoke seeped from its remains. With a flick of his wrist, the gauntlet returned to Metal's arm. Mari ran to her brother and helped him to his feet. The Metalic hero walked up to the two siblings. Both Riders changed back into their civilian guises as they met.

The young man who was Metal smiled. "Nice to finally meet another Rider," he said.

"Likewise," replied Daisuke. "My name is Hikaze Daisuke."

"My name is Kajiya Kai," the other replied. "But you may call me Yaiba-No-Kai."

* * *

On the next Kamen Rider Wind

"The only way we can stop this if all the Riders work together."

"_What happened to Mother?"_

"Why don't we show these guys what two Kamen Riders can do?"

**Feel the winds of change blow past! Charge the Spirit!**


End file.
